The Other Story
by zerOtodona
Summary: This takes place in the movie world, but it's of the bad guys point of veiw from a different hero name Zi. Please read and review or else. Don't worry too because it's only three parts long. M-rated for langauge. Finally put this in it's proper place
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! This the first story I made for Transformers… Heh heh! (blush) Okay, this is the first movie so don't make a fuss if it is a little (lot) late. To tell you guys the truth, I had finish the story about six months ago. It took me about well since the movie to just write the story. I am a huge fan of the real show and not the newer crap, I mean the old school. I grew up with it. Anyway, here we go. The first part of The Other Story. Just read and review and I'll love you guys forever!**

**PS I do not own this, but I do own little truck and everything that comes with him and the girl Zi because, well, you'll see.**

**The Other Story**

I heard rumors about the government talking about transforming robots, but come on, that's like Godzilla, right? So, I was driving my electric blue Dodge down the streets of some big ass city. Like I know where I was going, I can't read or take directions well. Besides most of the people here were ass holes because of my little, paint losing truck. I digress, so I was driving when I saw this police car with a weird ass symbol on it and a quote I couldn't really understand. My window was down, so when I said " dumb ass police car", I thought the car then looked at me as if it wanted to take me down. Hmm…

After I got gases and started to head out of town to travel to the next town ( Road trip much), I notice the same police car was following me. Fuck! Did I piss him off. God, those people were grumpy in that town. The speed limit was said 65 and I was going like 40, I started to pick-up speed. Then I saw a black hawk helicopter following along side of the cop car. I almost pissed myself in surprise. Looking back with the rear view mirror, the two looked as if they were talking. Impossible!

I kicked up my speed to try and get away from the car and helicopter. Fear slid into my heart when a F-22 Raptor joined them. That was the first time I ever got little truck over 70 MPH. Looking again I saw that the F-22 shot off a missile at me. Oh shit! Turning sharply to the left, the missile flew by me and blasted a rock to the next century.

Little Truck stopped angrily as I hit the brakes. I hit my head against the steering wheel, my heart seemed to stop for what felt like a year or two. Looking out the window, I watched as the three got closer to Little Truck and me. I think I'm going to be sick. My god, their city was pissed off at me. Well, if they where going to do this, I was going to run. This is a straight run area anyway, Little Truck could do this with no plants in his way.

" Let's do this," I hissed, gripping the steering wheel and hitting the gas peeled smoothly. " You and me, Little Truck, if they attack and we go down, then so be it!"

Taking off and turning up the radio a little to Nightwish's "I wish I had an Angel", I felt a smile curve on my lips. Another missile screamed by and killed part of the mountain range. I rolled down the window and screamed out at them, " HA HA! You fucking missed, jerk offs!"

" Shut up, you stupid ass human!" the police car roared back at me.

That shut me up and brought up many questions to mind. The cop car closed in on Little Truck, picking up more speed each second. Driving past a rock formation, I made a sharp right, stopping behind it slowly. I wasted to much gas on this game and I was pissed at the car and mot the driver.

Jumping out of the driver's seat with keys in hand, I stood as they past unknowingly missing me. So, I yelled out, " Dumb ass!"

The cop car made a super sharp U-turn, then transformed into a giant robot. The other two did the same. Holy shit! My eyes widen in fear and my knees went weak. I sure do piss off the wrong people, uh, robots in this case.

" The human is already full of fear," the once black hawk said with a metallic voice.

" No duh, genius!" I shouted with panic, " like I have ever seen a big ass robot before!"

" Quite the loud one, isn't she?" the jet joked.

" I knew the sun was bad," I said, feeling my skin burn. " Damn Irish skin. Damn sun, making me see giant robots"

After I cursed in away that even the robots were not sure about, I sat down on the hard, reddish brown ground, panting. They laughed at me, in a language which I guess was theirs'.

Growling, I asked, " What do you want anyway?"

" I seem to have forgotten," the sliver jet said. " Barricade, why were we trying to kill this pest?"

" Pest?" I muttered.

" I can't remember," the cop car, Barricade, answered.

" Dumb ass, police car," I again said.

" Oh that's why," he said, then pointed a huge gun at me.

" Ah shit!" I mumbled.

" Wait, wait!" the black hawk said, pushing the gun out of my face. " This human is funny. Let's keep her at the base as a pet."

" Keep a meat bag as a pet?" the jet approval said. " I like that idea, Blackout. Maybe this human knows of the All Spark too."

The government was hiding these things from us. That's just like the jerk offs, not telling us of dangerous monsters that can kill us in a second's notice. Hey, wait a minute, a pet? Like hell am I leaving Little Truck behind. Another growl escaped me as I heard them joke again. This All Spark could be what Grandpa saw when he worked at the dam. A gigantic cube and a ice man. MBD 1. Just like them… maybe.

" Hey, freak shows!" I yelled up at them, " Did any of your kind hit Earth a long time ago?"

They stopped talking and looked down at me, surprised by my question. The jet bent down, starring at me with red optical. His voice was gentle, but also firm.

" Do you know where Lord Megatron is?" he asked.

" Maybe?" I said with a confused look, " my grandfather knew about some giant ice man and cube."

" Where, human scum!?" Blackout yelled, grabbing me in his metal hand.

Too afraid to even talk, I let out a gasp of horror as my hips started to be crushed by the presser of his grip. I tried to pull out of his grip, giving a cry of pain when I couldn't. The cold feeling against my skin didn't help any.

" Blackout, let the human go before you kill her," Barricade roared. " We'll never learn where Lord Megatron is then!"

" Damn it," he grunted, letting me drop to the ground.

I laid on the ground for a little to regain my senses. Hips burning with rage as I stood holding myself up by Little Truck. Gripping my side, I felt the jet's eyes still on me as the other two bickered.

" What is your name?" the jet asked.

" Call me, Zi," I answered with a smile. " What about you, jet boy?"

" Starscream," he answered also smiling… I think.

" Cool," I responded.

" Do you know?"

" Maybe."

" Where?"

" In a dam."

" You don't know…?"

" Nuh uh."

" I see," Starscream commented. " Do you trust me?"

" Fuck no!" I piped. " You tried to kill me and my truck with missiles. Do you think I would?"

"Yes."

" Why?"

" You're a human female."

" Jackass."

" Meat bag."

" Alien freak."

" Disgusting pest!"

" Freakin' oversized computer!"

" Stupid little mammal!"

" What do you want from me?!" I shouted anger at the oversized computer.

" The All Spark!" he barked, slamming his fist on the ground in front of me.

" Why is that cube so important that the useless government has to hide it from you all?" I questioned, puffing my chest out.

" Nevermind, human," Barricade said, taking an interest between Starscream and my conversation. " Where is it?"

" No way," I said, shaking my head. " This cube is dangerous around our tech. And I'm not going to let some oversized can opener control the one thing that could kill every one of the humans… I mean us humans."

The three looked at each other, confused by my statement about 'us humans'. Panicking as Starscream reached out to pick me up in his metal grip, I held onto his hand with my arms giving a small grunt when the pain in my hips returned. As I looked into the bright red optical, my heart jumped as I study the robot's face.

His face was the shape of a humans, but with sharper curves and sliver, shiny skin. His teeth looked like buzzsaws in the mechanical mouth of his. Starscream maybe a thing from outer space, but he looked pretty hot. Whoa! That sounded weird.

" Do you think you're better than other humans?" he questioned monotone.

" No," I answered," but they think they are better than any other animal on the plant that isn't them. Yet, the smartest mammal on this Earth is a dolphin and it went back into the sea. Hey! Don't act like you're falling asleep!"

" No matter what," Blackout mumbled, " the females don't know when to shut up."

Growling, I cursed them while they laughed at females of all kinds and that included their own. Starting to struggle out of Starscream's grip, I slammed my hand against his, causing pain to run up my arm. Taking in breaths to try and keep myself from crying, I noticed them watching my actions, amused.

" Put me down, so I can leave your female insulting asses behind!" I yelled with my voice cracking. " Let me go now!"

" Look," Blackout said, laughing, " she is starting to leak water from her optics."

" Burn in hell!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. " I'll say this right now, I ain't going to tell you where the 'All Spark' is, or your 'Lord Megatron'! So, put me down!

I sniffled as Starscream yelled at Blackout in their unknown language. Barricade listened and, I guess, was agreeing with him. I let my chin rest on Starscream's finger as I felt myself clam.

*

' Fool,' Starscream yelled at Blackout, ' You'll lose us the chance of getting the All Spark for ourselves.'

'And Lord Megatron, right?' Barricade asked, looking at the want to be leader.

' Uh, right,' he muttered.

'So, do we have to be nice to this human?' Blackout complained.

' Yes, we have to be pleasant to her,' Starscream answered. ' This female, Zi, will lead us to the All Spark and then… we kill her and the other horrible beast of burdened. So, we're all agree?'

'… the human is quiet,' Barricade pointed out.

' This is what the pest call relax, I think' Starscream said, looking down at the resting form in his hand.

' If only we could keep her that way,' Blackout commented harshly.

' Frenzy would enjoy playing with this human,' Barricade joked.

' Quiet you two,' Starscream ordered. ' Inform the others when we get back to base. The girl is off limits to kill if we get the right information from her before we get the glasses. I'm sure Megatron would like to meet the human's downfall… Agreed?'

' Agree,' Blackout said.

' Roger,' Barricade frowned. ' Starscream… no, nevermind.'

The two starred at each other knowing what Barricade was going to say. Leadership was always a problem when it came to Starscream, even if he was second in command. Barricade knew something was up with his plan to get the All Spark. Lord Megatron was not in Starscream's ideas. That up-set the black and white Decepticon.

*

This sucked major, at least I wasn't crying anymore. I waited for them to finish there talk. Seeing Little Truck below me, I felt safe just being around a familiar friend like the little blue Dodge.

" Girl," Starscream said, looking at me, " You will come with us."

" Wait, what?" I asked in a slight shock, " No way! I'm not leaving Little Truck!"

" Little Truck?" Blackout questioned, disgusted by the truck. " Why do you name such a useless thing?"

" USELESS!" I roared. " This is the luckiest truck my father has ever had and now he's mine."

" He?" they all asked puzzled.

" Yeah, he," I smiled. " I know the difference between my cars."

They gave a look of okay-ness before looking at the young car in front of them. A strange look befell them as they starred at the electric blue truck.

" Apparently," Starscream said, " This 'truck' enjoys you. It has a spark of it's own."

" Huh?" I said bewildered as they laughed.

To my amazement, Little Truck transformed into a shorter version of the police car with an electric blue coat of armor. The items that stood out on Little Truck was his crystal white color optics and the luck crystal snowflake on his chest plate. He stood looking angry, but gentle at the other three.

" Let the girl down, Decepticon scum," Little Truck voiced calmly.

" Well, I'll be," Blackout joked, " It's little Electric. Ha ha, you're still the same weakling as before."

" Shut up, dirt bag!" he growled, watching me in Starscream's hand. " Now put her down!"

" Oh my god, you're so wicked!" I yelled in delight. " Little Truck! You are da bomb, you rule, you kick ass!"

" Breath before you pass out," Electric said a little embarrassed.

" Okay," I smiled, still star shucked.

" The cube for your human," Starscream bluntly said.

" I have no clue where that stupid cube is," Electric growled. " And I don't care to. That secret die with her grandfather."

" But her grandfather told her," Barricade butted in. " So then, the girl knows. Talk female."

" Whaaa?" I yelped as I felt his gun back on me. " I already said no way am I tellin' you guys. Beside you won't shoot me."

" Why is that, human?" he asked.

" Because you would shoot off my hand!" Starscream roared as he shoved his own gun in Barricade's metallic face.

" I don't see the lost," he commented, putting down his weapon.

A growl of anger escaped Starscream as he did the same. Yelping as he threw me into Electric's arms, I heard gasps from Blackout and Barricade at his action. Starscream turned his back on us with the dusk shining off of his sliver armor.

" Kill them both," we all heard Starscream hiss.

My eyes widen as I felt my heart grip with fear. Electric gave a horrified gasp and gripped me close to him. But the two didn't move, they had a shock look upon them as they faced us.

" Starscream!" Barricade exclaimed. " Don't you dare lose us our chance!"

" We still can find the glasses," Starscream said. " Kill them!"

" Hold up!" I yelled. " Don't kill us just for that! I mean, come on! If I tell you will you let us be?"

" Maybe," he said, turning back to face me. " Talk girl."

" The Hoover Dam contains the cube," I explained the best I could, " and your ' Lord Megatron'."

" Send Frenzy out to double check," Starscream ordered. " If it's true, then you can live… until Megatron deals with you two."

" Frick!" I muttered under my breath.

" You can't win with these losers," Electric whispered to me. " That's why I abandon them and their cause."

" That's good to know," I nodded. " Wait! You were a bad guy?"

" Once upon a 2 million years ago. About 300 years ago in Ireland, I met a poor family by the last name of Adams. I watched over each generation until the new human Wikwitty found Lord Megatron… then I had to watch in the only way I could in America. So, I took the shape of each car or truck that was bought in the family.

With your father, though, that was harder because of the car crashes. I'm surprised he is even alive after number seven. After that one, I took this shape, and apparently waiting, was a good idea. I am glad I did. Being at your side when you needed me was and still is a honor."

" Wicked awesome," I commented, trying not to choke on tears of happiness.

" Then it was true about you abounding Lord Megatron," Barricade growled with a look of disgust. " You horrible little deceiver."

" I was a Decepticon," Electric said, looking at the older bot.

" So, what?" Blackout questioned. " Did you join the stupid Autobots?"

" No," he answered, " I'm on my own side with the girl."

" Human lover," he accused.

" Moronic fool," Electric continued.

" Stop it, you two," I interrupted. " Starscream, are you going to let us leave?"

The leader want ta be looked at me and answered, " Not until we find the All Spark."

" Oh, come on!" I growled. " That's all I knew. Why not let us go?"

" He's a traitor to us," Starscream answered, " and you… you are but a weak human female that should be destroyed."

" And you area fuc-"

" Hush," Electric cooed to me. " Stay calm. You're always so panicable."

" That's not even a word… I think," I mumbled.

" Half of the things you say are not words," he sang softly.

" Quiet!" Starscream and Barricade demanded, then looked at each other with a sick look of agreement for once.

As this happened, I told Electric to give me a rock. I, then, chucked the rock at Starscream and yelled something, that indeed, wasn't a word. The rock bounced off of his head and a low growl of displeasure came from him as he faced us.

" Keep control of your human before I do," Starscream threaten.

" Starscream," Barricade said, " I got a message from Frenzy. The human was right. What now? Frenzy is defrosting Lord Megatron."

" Like a steak," I commented to the word 'defrosting'.

" Oh Primus," Electric sighed, putting his hand to his head that he wasn't holding me in.

" Did he mention the All Spark?" Starscream questioned.

" No, the other humans must have moved it thanks to the Autobots," Barricade responded.

" Then back to the base," he said, grabbing me out of Electric's hand. " Lord Megatron, I'm sure, will meet us there. Come on, human." He transformed and I ended up in the cockpit of the jet.

" Where'd I go just now?" I asked with no answer to come.

" Electric, you want your human, then come and follow," Starscream said as he hovered while the other two transformed.

" Fine!" he roared also transforming.

Hearing a chuckle within the cockpit, I turned looking at all the controls. I felt sick as I then looked out the window to find us off the ground. I could deal with the height, but not the flying.

" What's wrong, girl?" Starscream mocked. " Scared?"

" A little, I hate flying, hovering, anything to do with me falling, crashing, or drowning to death," I said in a shaky voice. " Please don't kill me like this."

" I won't, but now I know how to torture you," he joked with a half laugh.

" Not cool man, not cool," I said. " Hey, can they hear us?"

" No… why?" he asked.

I answered by cursing out Barricade and the others; screaming at the top of my lounges. Then there was a silence that was haunting from Starscream. I felt the safety belts wrap around me and the sound of jet engines warm for take off.

" Why must you act so… weird?" Starscream asked, then took off faster than someone who could say ' Super-robot-monkey-team-hyper-force-go!' ten times fast.

" Oh holy monkey!" I screamed as the G-force hit me. " Too fast! Too fast!"

After hearing a super evil chuckle from the jet, he said, " Poor girl, afraid of flying, afraid of speed."

" I'm not afraid of speed!" I yelled feeling weightless, yet at the same time protected by the safety belt. " I,,, it's just I'm not use to this type of G-force, okay?"

" Whatever you say, girl."

" I told you already, it's Zi! My name is Zi!" I said with a smile. " To tell you the truth, I'm enjoying this. The danger, it feeds my soul."

Yelling in joy now, I felt the adrenaline pump in my veins, making my heart race. Was I really happy with the feeling of death sitting next to me in this transformer? I was pulled from my thoughts as we landed and I was flipped out of the cockpit.

Landing back first, I gave a grunt of pain as my hips reflared and now my back cried against the landing. Hearing the strange noise of Starscream changing back, I sat up with an aching back. Looking at the military jet, I thought I felt a hint of sorry-ness from having to drop me out so fast.

" I'm okay," I said. Flicking my hand in a style of 'no worry'.

" And I care?" he questioned still with that little hint.

" I bet you enjoyed having me enjoy that little flight," I smiled slyly.

He shook his head and started to walk forward into what seemed to be as abandon government warehouse/base. I jumped up and quietly followed behind unsure if I was doing the right thing.

The building itself was old, but the tech in it was up to date and alien to me. It was cold, but warm at the same time. Lights were on a low setting and gave an eerie look to the already creepy building. The ceilings were high as it should be to fit such monster-uh-robots. I stopped when I saw what looked like a normal door. Why would they keep that?

I was about to ask Starscream about it when the rap of metallic feet went against the cool ground. Panic went thorough me and I ran over to hide behind Starscream's leg. A grunt of disbelief came from the giant, but he didn't shoo me away when he saw who it was.

A smaller robot about half my size and a devilish giant walked into the building. The smaller one was speaking in their tongue; of what it was, I'm unsure. The larger one eyed Starscream as they got closer. I dashed quietly behind one of the large computers on the wall. This giant was freaky and that scared me. It's like his red optics could see right threw your soul if you weren't careful.

" You have failed me once again, Starscream," the overlord said, his voice baring down all around me.

" Lord Megatron, I beg your forgiveness," he pleaded, sounding pathetic.

" You are lucky I still need you," Megatron frowned, " Why is a human here?"

Oh god, how did I give myself away? Taking a stand and a breath, then a gulp of fear. I walked out of my hiding place with my head lower in fear of the tyrant. Gulping again, I took a chance and looked up to face Megatron.

" She told us of your prison, my lord," Starscream answered. " It also seems she is friends with a traitor among us. Electric, if you remember."

" That deceiving fool?" Megatron growled, scaring me. " This human scum has befriended him?"

Fool, human scum, what a jerk! How dare he call us that stuff. If I wasn't so scared, I gave him a piece of my mind. Oh shit, he's looking at me!

I bit my lower lip, then squeaked, " Y-yes, Lord Megatron?"

" Quiet girl!" he order and I flinched, looking down on the ground. " Starscream, where is the All Spark?"

" It is unknown, my lord," Starscream answered carefully, " It's with the Autobots from what Barricade has told me."

" We need to find that cube before they use it against us," he frowned. " Starscream, locate the All Spark. Do NOT fail me again."

With that said, Lord Megatron left us with a chilling growl. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes and a pulse unnatural for a human. Starscream let a soft breath escape him as he sat next to my shaking form.

" Such evil," I whispered loud enough for even the smaller robot to hear. " Too dangerous. His aura is the deepest shade of black I have ever felt, it's scary."

" You should be scared human," the cocky little robot smirked.

" Frenzy, shut up before I crush you to death," Starscream said, watching him. " Leave her be. If Megatron didn't kill her, then he's planning to use her for something."

" But what?" I asked confused. " One life isn't worth what the cube can do, is it?"

" No," he agreed. " Give me time to think and I probably can tell you the answer."

" Maybe you should do your mission, Starscream," I suggested. " I don't want to see what an evil Decepticon will do when he is upset, or worst anger."

" I'm surprise Lord Megatron didn't beat you off-line," Frenzy joked. " What has put Lord Megatron in such a good mood… That makes me worry."

" Your leader in a good mood is bad?" I asked, looking a the little robot. " Why?"

" Megatron is unpredictable when he is like this," Starscream answered.

I gasped, then said in a panic, " What is going to happen to Electric?! Is he going to be killed?"

" Calm down, girl," he said, watching my face. " Maybe he'll get luck and just get punished."

" By that freak of a leader!" I almost screamed. " Not good, not good, not good!" I continued to say this until I thought and said, " Please, I'll do anything to keep him alive. Kill me if you must, just not him."

" All right," Frenzy piped.

" Frenzy!" Starscream roared at the smaller Decepticon, then turned to me and said, " I'm sorry… but this is something we can't promise because of Lord Megatron."

" Ugh! Why me!?" I questioned, holding myself.

" Starscream, you just said sorry," Frenzy mocked, " you're being oh so nice to this human, why?"

" Quiet," he hissed back.

" Oh, I see. As the humans say, you like her. Ha! How cute. Too bad," Frenzy smiled, " looks like the girl has another bot in mind. Heh heh!"

We heard other foot steps from the two Deceptions and Electric. I looked up at Electric and wanted to cry. I felt so helpless because I couldn't protect him from the wrath of his ex-master. He bent down worried I was hurt; oh, how he never knew.

I grabbed onto his hand as he reached for me and cried out ," Don't you ever give up your life of good. You hear me! I'll be at your side always; even in death, if it comes to that!"

Shocked by my words and unsure why I said that, Electric said nothing, but looked at me in the eyes as if trying to read my heart. ' Be safe, be careful,' I mentally told him as if hoping he could hear me. He smiled as if understanding the mental message.

" Primus," Barricade said taken back by our scene. " What did we miss here?"

After about an hour of explaining to everyone what the three had miss, Starscream left to start his mission. Barricade and Blackout also left, Frenzy went with the police car. Leaving both Electric and me alone. Plus, what's worst was that Megatron was still here with us in some other room, most likely watching our every movement.

Electric kept on guard as I started to wander around the complex with a curiosity that could end up with me dead. Looking at everything, I went back to the human size door I saw earlier. Unsure of what was in it, I opened the door, peeking in carefully.

Gulping, I walked in looking for a light. When I pushed up what I figure was a light stitch, the lights, indeed, came on in the room. To my surprise, it had about ten cots and what looked like a small kitchen. So, people lived here in the past, hmm… but how long ago? There was still food in the cabinets that was dry and the water worked. Also to my surprise, there was a bathroom with every bathroom need. My god, how long were this people here for when they were alive?

After using said bathroom to clear my bladder of, well, nevermind, I washed my hands and went over to the trunks at the foot of the cots. Mostly they had military clothes and picture of families and people who were here. There was some jewelry and stuff I could use. Most of the people here were women, which is good because who knew how long I would be here for and they had girl… stuff.

Walking out of the room, I saw Electric still alert to everything around him. I ran over to his side and sat down with him. Electric relaxed a little now that I was back and pulled out what was my purse/backpack. Taking it with a thank you, I looked through it for my cell phone. Almost dead… good thing I had my charger. Speaking of which, I asked, " Where's my other things?"

In response, he pulled my suitcase from somewhere and handed it to me. After I placed everything in that room, I re-sat down next to Electric. I frowned when I saw the look on his face.

" What's wrong?" I asked, sad because he was sad.

" It's nothing," he responded.

" You lie," I said, then squealed clawing the air, " You liiieeeeeeee!"

" Stop watching that show," he said, laughing.

" Good, you're happy again, Little Truck," I said, smiling up at him. " Little Truck, do you care if I still call you that?"

" No," Electric replied. " You always have, so it's okay."

" I'm glad," I joked. " Calling you Electric when your paint is pilling off would be weird."

" Funny, ha ,ha," he mocked, then he went serious again, " he told me…"

" Huh?" I asked puzzled.

" Starscream."

" Oh… OH!" I blushed. " Well, I, uh, eh heh… I want you to be safe and all. I mean, I'm just going to die someday or another, but you, you could live on forever I bet. Maybe I should have kids at one point, so they could have you and theirs and so on."

" I can't wait," Electric smiled, then picked me up in one of his arms to have me sit with him, well, on him. " I'm sure they will be as weird as their mother."

I giggled, relaxing against the metal of his chest. Something warm was felt against my back and I relaxed even more. It was getting late by now and we could heard some crickets outside chirping. Too bad I was wide awake. Damn happily talking crickets.

" I… I'm worried," I said not sure if I should say this, " why am I not dead yet?"

" Good question, girl," a chilling metallic voice was heard saying.

" Lord Megatron…" Electric growled, setting me down and then standing.

" Such a tone for a traitor," the Decepticon leader growled in return. " How shall I kill you?"

I gave a gasp, almost yelling at the monster there and then, As if knowing what I was going to do, Electric stood straight, unafraid of the bigger robot. Megatron found this amusing and chuckled.

" Ah, yes," Megatron mocked. " The human girl's conversation with Starscream, how touching I might add. Though, I can't help to think that he was jealous of your love for that pain." He made a gustier at Electric, then continued, " Maybe I should destroy you, Electric, then Starscream maybe more willing to obey me."

" Back off!" I yelled in raged. " Leave him alone! Who cares if he didn't do as you asked. At least Electric didn't betray you and join the Autobots, right?"

" Heh heh," Megatron laughed. I guess I missed the meaning of his last sentence. " Your human has a point. Very well, then. You may live ,Electric, but do not betray me or I will kill you and let Starscream have your human as a play toy."

" Oh, thank the gods," I sighed in relief. " Thank you, evil leader of the bad guys."

"…" Megatron seemed taken back.

" I'm sorry for my human," Electric said embarrassed. " I think something is wrong with her."

" Just keep her out of the way," he responded, walking away, back to where ever he came from.

Squealing, I grabbed onto Electric's leg and yelled in joy, " I can't believe it! We'll live! Live, I tell you, LIVE!"

" I know, that's totally awesome," Electric commented. " I thought I was a goner for sure if I ever came back to this side."

" You didn't become an Autobot, did you?" I asked.

" No," he smiled. " I went neutral after I got to Earth. This planet was just too beautiful to destroy in the name of evil as you would say."

" Yes, mother Earth is lovely, isn't she?" I stated. " And I'm sure even in the end she will be."

" Why is Earth a mother?"

" Because she is the real god," I said. " Without this planet, life would never have been. The evolution of man is the only curse… but someday human life will sec to exist and the Earth will beautiful once more."

" You're getting freakier by the day," Electric muttered as he sat down again.

" But you wuv me for it, right?" I asked so cute and sweet like.

" I guess," he laughed at the fakeness I was using. " Just don't act sweet, your anger and insults are what makes you special."

" Not special Ed special, right?"

" No, not that kind."

" Good, cause I woulda have to kick ya if you meant that."

" The southern accent is showing again."

" Nooo, I'm pure Caliy girl!"

" No, you're just you and I'm just me."

" And that's all we have to be," I sang, then yelled, " no, not the rhyme again!"

We laughed, relaxing again as crickets started to chirp with us in a good mood. I started thinking which was bad in my case, what were the other Deceptions doing? Are they okay? Am I a traitor to my people now? Am I a traitor to America for helping these monsters and for waiting to live? Why am I asking myself these question? Stop with the question, dang it! Why is Megatron really keeping me alive? Stop it. Why do I even care? Because you don't want or like to be used by anyone.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the second voice started to answer my own mind. I am not a crazy, but I answer my own mind. I hate when I do that too, it's just plain weird and scary.

" Hey, Little Truck?" I asked softly.

" Yes?" he wondered back.

" Do you think Starscream will get the All Spark; or at least, find it?" I continued.

" It's… hard to say," Electric answered with a faint smile. " It's bad for the other humans and Autobots and good for Starscream, but if he doesn't at least find it's location, then it is good for them and very, terribly bad for Starscream. I don't know how long Lord Megatron's good mood will last if he doesn't find the cube."

" Will Starscream die?" I questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

" Most likely not," Electric answered. " Starscream may get the oil painfully beat out of him, but…" he paused laughing, "… he is a strong solider and besides, he is use to them by now."

" It happens a lot?" I squeaked upset by the violence.

" When I was with them… oh yeah. I normal got out of the room before they even started to talk."

" Smart man."

" You bet I am," Electric piped.

We heard metallic feet enter the base and as we looked, well, speak of the devil now. Starscream had a troubled look upon his sliver face and his eyes showed he was in thought about something. He past us and walked to were Megatron was.

" Oh, this doesn't look good," I said, standing up and looking in the same direction. " Should we leave?"

" No, we'll be safe out here," Electric responded.

" If you say so," I commented, " but first sign of trouble and I'm going outside or something."

" Agree," he nodded.

We waited, watching carefully for anything. Out of nowhere, we heard Megatron's bone chilling laugh. Unsure why, we stood our ground, afraid, but at the sometime brave. Somewhere in my heart, I felt that something bad was going to happen and it freaked me out worst than me talking to myself.

" Can we go out side?" I whispered with my knees starting to shake. " His aura is scaring me again."

" Electric!" we heard Megatron say with his voice booming off of the walls. " Bring your human to me!"

My breath caught as my heart started to pump at a unnatural rate once more. Electric looked down at me, afraid of what his master wanted from me. We walked forward into the back of the warehouse. To my surprise, there was a large door that lead into the mountain side area of the building. Megatron's chamber must be threw them.

As we entered, I found that this room was even dimmer than the ones out in the main area. It was colder too, and I started to shiver. Then I saw them, those red optics of the Decepticon leader and when I did my heart jumped again. The evil that radiated off of him was scaring me to high heaven, or what ever that means.

" Electric, leave and shut the doors," Megatron said amused by my fear.

Leaving us with a hint of protest, Electric shut the door quietly. I faced the giant with my hands holding each other painfully. Gulping, I bit my lip making it bleed. He laughed again, sitting upon a throne of metal. A seat fit for a tyrant.

" Y-yes, Lord Megatron?" I asked, ready to be yelled at again.

" Girl," Megatron said almost in a kind voice, " you shall watch over the compound while I am gone."

" M-me?" I squeaked in disbelief.

" Yes, you," he said even more amused. " Starscream, of course, will be here… recovering."

" Oh, that's good, my lord," I sighed in relief, then asked carefully. " Is… is he okay?"

Putting his chin on his metallic palm, Megatron smiled, " He will be."

" What about Electric?"

" He will have a re-cone mission. Don't worry, little pet, your friend won't be in any danger."

" Thank you, Lord Megatron," I smiled to the powerful Decepticon. " Uh… where is Starscream by the way?"

Megatron's red optics flickered over to the side of the room. My eyes met his returning ones and I turned my head in that direction. Gasping while putting my hands over my hands over my mouth, I saw the beaten and hurt form of Starscream.

" Starscream!" I cried, running over to the semi-online robot. " Can you here me?!"

When a small groan of pain came from the robot, I sighed in relief that he was alive at least. I turned my sight back to Megatron, finding him walking toward us and my mind screamed fear for us as he did. I sallow back what felt like puke when the tyrant towered over us.

" Yes, he is alive," Megatron said disappointed. " Just watch him if he tries anything. If any problems, contact me on the radio over there." Hr pointed to a human size radio transmitter and I nodded. " I have linked it with my radio and no one else's'."

" Yes, Lord Megatron," I said.

" I am also trusting you to keep any Autobots away from here," He continued. " Don't fail me like Starscream has… It would be unhealthy for you."

" Yes, Lord Megatron."

With that threat said, Megatron left the room to most likely give Electric his orders, then leave. I looked at Starscream's battered form again. I wonder what he did or didn't do to make that monster angry with him? Did he fail or what? Well, better not to ask. Then it hit me. How I going to heal Starscream at all? I'm not a mechanic or anything in that line. Maybe it would help if I clean him up a little, but how do I stop whatever is leaking?

I got up and headed to the doors. Seeing no one was left in the base, but us, I got some warm water in a bucket and towels from the bathroom. Getting back into the chamber, I notice Starscream had sifted to lay on his back. That's when I saw where the most damage was. I walked to his side finding that none of the wires were out of place, but he was just 'bleeding' whatever.

I soaked a towel and rang it out, then started to wipe what I could without causing him any more pain. As I started to wipe the sides of his mouth, Starscream's optics opened slightly. I felt his stare on me as I continued to clean the wounds. Returning to the bucket to rinse and ring the towel, I kept quiet, waiting for him to say something and he did.

" Why do you help me?" It was soft, but I heard him.

" Because you are hurt," I stated, then asked, " Do I need any other reason?"

" I suppose not," he answered. " I found nothing about the All Spark. They must have hidden it some where else safe."

" So… that why Megatron attacked you?" I questioned, knowing the answer already.

I went back to cleaning his wounds again when he answered, " Yes."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be…," Starscream said. " He always blames me; even for his own failures. I'm use to this."

" Well, it shouldn't matter!" I yelled filling with anger. " Just because something he does fails, doesn't mean it's your fault! And who cares if you couldn't find the cube, us humans are sneaker than you guys could ever be! Why don't you fight back?!" I stopped, shutting my mouth, feeling I had hit a nerve with him. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Forgive me please."

Starscream sighed, letting his own anger go. " It's not your fault… and even when I do, I still lose to that fool."

I continued to clean and said, " Why is Megatron putting trust with me?"

" Maybe he has a soft spot for you."

We busted out laughing at such a silly thought. No way that could ever be true, that guy hated everything and anyone. Starscream sat up against the wall as I cleaned his armor. I felt him wince in pain as he did.

" Are you going to be okay?" I asked, showing my worry.

" Yes," Starscream answered. " I just have to make some repairs and I'll be as good as new."

" Will you need help?"

" No, there is minor damage. He must have gone easy on me."

" You call this easy?" I questioned, crossing my arms. " I don't think I want to know when he is going hard on you."

" It's better not to know," he agreed. " It puzzles me, though…"

" What does?"

" What is Megatron up to now?"

" Oh, uh, he said he had something to do," I answered, unsure if I was aloud to tell him. " He also sent Electric off some where."

" Probable you keep you two apart," Starscream mumble so I couldn't hear him. " For once," he then sound out loud, " he has put me at a stalemate. Did he say anything else?"

" I should contact him if you try anything funny," I said, looking around the room, trying to find any hidden cameras. " Nevermind, we don't know how he has rigged this room. I don't want my life to end by that evil man."

" Agreed," Starscream nodded, standing slowly. " I must make repairs to myself now, so let us take our leave of this room."

" Right," I piped, getting up with the towels and bucket. I saw some of his 'blood' and stopped. " You go on ahead. I think I'll clean up here."

" Are you sure you want to do that?"

" Yes."

" All right then," he said, walking out into their repair area.

I took the clean towel and splashed it in the bucket. As I pulled the towel out, I noticed it was light brown? Ringing it out, I started to scrub the floor with new found vigor. It was odd, but I think this is oil. Why'd did I think it was blood? Well, not blood, of course, but something. At least it was coming off because it was still fresh.

Sighing, I dipped the towel back in and rang it out once more. There was a lot more than I thought there would be, but he is a person like mega times my size. A strange chill ran down my back and I turned looking for what gave me this feeling. Shit! There was a camera watching us. God damn it! I had no idea where it was tapping this to. For all I knew, it went straight to Megatron himself.

Pretending I had had just heard something, I shrugged and continued to clean. Panic went into my heart, I should have known that this was likely to happen to me. He was no fool, like Starscream had said. Once again taking the towel to the bucket, I started on the wall.

For some reason, the cold reality of being trapped here hit me, sharp and sad. Tears ran down the sides of my face as I continued cleaning. Silently, I wept, my body shaking with unheard sobs. Why haven't I ran yet? It's because even if you did, you're dead and so would be Little Truck. My other voice was right… I hated that.

" It'll be all right," I whispered to myself in a shaking whisper over and over again. " It'll be all right. If they have the cube, then we have a fighting chance no matter what. I'll be fine… and so will Little Truck."

I took in some breaths and wiped my face. Holding my head high, I continued on cleaning. Megatron wasn't going to stop me from trying to save us. I will do as he asks of me for now. This strawberry blond bitch wouldn't go down with out a fight. … I wonder if my cell phone works out here?

After cleaning the 'blood' off the wall, I went and took everything back to my bathroom. I dumped the water out the side of the window of my room and washed the towels the best I could. They weren't white anymore, but they smelled clean so I hung them up to dry. After all this, I took a shower, then changed into new pants and shirt.

Eating a light dinner of dried tomatoes and water, I walked out of my room to find that Barricade and Frenzy were back. Barricade was talking to Starscream, well, he was laughing at Starscream about the whole Megatron thing. Frenzy walked over to me, confused why I was wet and my eyes were a little puffy.

" I'm wet because I took a shower to get clean," I answered.

" What about your eyes then, huh?" Frenzy questioned. " Don't human's eyes get that way when they cry?"

" Shut up!" I hissed. " I don't cry."

" Don't lie, Barricade told me about your episode," he gloated. " What made you cry?"

" None of your business," I growled, taking a swing at him. " Just leave it alone."

" You not going to cry again are you, wittle girl?" Frenzy mocked.

" Shut up, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, kicking him half way across the room in a build rage. " Learn how to hold your tongue and don't insult me, you little shit! You don't know me and how this is affecting me, so don't taunt me. Go shove it!" I saw the other two looking at me in shock. " What are you two looking at, huh?! It's like you never saw someone angry, but wait , you have, haven't you?! I maybe a human, but you can't disarm me from the feeling that every little or big thing has! Be it a pathogen or a giant robot! And you!" I screamed at the hurt Frenzy, " You better not push me anymore or I'll turn you into a fucking toaster!"

It dawned on me that I was yelling at them because of my anger at being trapped. I stopped when guilt hit me for yelling and kicking the shorter robot across the room. I bit my lip embarrassed. I gripped my fist tightly, making my hand shake.

" Uh… sorry," Frenzy said freaked out by my strength.

" No, I'm sorry," I apologized truthfully. " I let my anger get the better of me. It's just… my brain is getting slower than my mouth…" I paused as my anger burned once more, " … and I don't know how to deal with you all! I mean, all of you just want to fight and be evil! Why not relax even for a little? I'm sorry…" sighing, I flopped down on the ground," …this sucks…"

" The females on this planet are just as crazy too," I heard Barricade whisper to Starscream.

" I know, first she helps me, then attacks Frenzy," he responded. " Though, I wasn't insulting her like him. I wonder what upset her."

" She helped you?" Barricade asked surprised. " Why?"

" Because he was hurt," I answered. " And he needed help and having a person you know helps you all the more… I truly am sorry, you guys."

" Stop saying you're sorry," Frenzy said as he got up and then walked over to sit in front of me. " You're with the bad guys and in a way we deserve being yelled at. Except Lord Megatron, don't do that around him or you're so dead."

" Yeah, thanks for the advice," I smiled, blushing. " I have some more years to come before I die… I hope."

" You helped Starscream,," Barricade started again. " He never let's anyone help him… he must like you."

" Huh?" I asked. " What gave you that idea?"

" Shut up, Barricade," Starscream hissed.

" That proves it too," he smiled.

" It doesn't matter," I pointed out, " robot and human don't mix, duh! So, don't even start, weirdo."

" I agree," Starscream said slightly to fast.

" Anyway," Frenzy started a new subject to save Starscream, " I can't believe that Lord Megatron would put some human girl in command while he is gone."

" You're not the only one," I yawned. " Look, it's getting late and I should be getting to bed."

" True," Barricade agreed. " Lord Megatron shouldn't mind since I am here to keep watch now."

" Good… night" I said, walking to the door.

T he last thing I heard was " You do like that human, don't you?" from Barricade and I shut the door. I got in my nightshirt and chose one of the cots. Laying down, I gave a huff and listened for anything, but could not hear nothing, but my breathing. This is so wrong.

**Well, that took for ever in three days. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever typed. Sorry if there are and problems or things like that, but give me a break, it was hard to type this this fast and my computer's grammar and spelling sucks. Oh, and if any one seems weird, well, my bad and yes, I made this fanfiction about myself in their world and my truck too. Heh heh! Bye until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, none of you, but my friend Edward, reviewed this so I'm going to say whatever the fuck I want. Starscream is the coolest fucking transformer ever and Megatron and Prime can go to hell along with Bumble Bee. Oh and I lied, I love the new series along with the old and for your in formation to the twenty people how did look at this, I do not have a sick relationship with my truck if that's what you got from this. If or when you have your first car/ truck you love then you'll understand where I'm coming from. I love you all and the first trailer to the new movie I saw when Sam is pinned down is so HOT! Fuck yeah and here I go into the next chapter!**

**Also, I don't own this, but if I did then Starscream would finally kill Megatron!**

**The Other Story**

The morning's sunlight awoke me in a grumpy mood as I remembered that I was trapped with giant robots which none were women to talk to. Sighing, I got up and changed into some jeans and the shirt from the night before. Brushing my long hair and putting it back into a ponytail like always, I looked out the side window finding a lizard eating a bug. My stomach growled.

I found some cereal without bugs in it and ate it with a glass of water. I cleaned up and brushed my teeth. Sighing again, I headed for the door when I heard a knock. Knock? It must be Frenzy knock, knock, knocking at my door.

" Yes?" I asked, opening the door to indeed find the smaller robot.

As I shut the door, he said, " You take forever to get up."

" I also wake up for no one," I mumbled, walking side by side with him. " Anyway," I asked, " What's up?"

" Lord Megatron is still gone," Frenzy said sounding relieved, " Starscream is still here and I wanted to bug someone my size."

I lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the smaller robot. " Do tell," I muttered.

He was saying I was short for a human, well, it can't be helped if I'm only 5'4". Still, we continued until we were outside. I had not released until just now that I was somewhere in the same desert. Where? Who knew, but it was at least nice right now. It is weird that the base's temperature never changed at all. Freaky much! Then I released something else… Frenzy was talking to me. Why?

" You're different from the other humans I've killed or seen," he said out of the blue. " They only care about themselves, but you care for Electric and your own safety, but you're willing to give your life if it will keep him alive. Plus, you are the only human who has ever dared to talk to us like that."

" Yeah, but I am still sorry about last night," I frowned, looking at some other lizard.

" Don't be," he said.

" You aren't as bad as you all act, you know," I slimed, feeling a claim breeze. " You're evil, I get that, but you act like normal people when it comes to not doing anything really. But Megaton… your lord scares me to death almost."

" Well… I don't know what to tell you," Frenzy said, " but I know Lord Megatron shall lead us to victory over those stupid Autobots."

" You got spirit, yes, you do," I chanted as he gave a victory roar.

" Frenzy," Barricade questioned, walking out of the base, " what are you two doing?"

" I'm not sure, really?" he said bewildered by his sudden action.

" It's called hanging out with a friend and feeling pumped up," I answered, looking at the police car. " It's real common around people who don't fight. You should try it."

" That will never happen, little human," Barricade responded. " Besides, get back in the base before Lord Megatron shows up or something."

" Okay , Mom," I mumbled, walking away from the two.

I heard a snicker from Frenzy as I went knowing he had heard me. Humming softly as I got in the base, I notice Starscream doing something on one of the computers. So, I walked over and looked at the giant screen. Growling when I couldn't understand the symbols of words. I saw Starscream look out the corner of his optic then he chuckled.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing," Starscream responded.

" WHAT?!" I growled, wanting to know.

" No, no," he smiled, " it's nothing."

" Fine," I pouted, " I didn't want to know anyway."

" That's good," he mumbled, continuing whatever he was writing.

Growling again, I jumped upon the side of the computer desk without anything on it. Watching his claws type on the strange keyboard, I sat waiting like a cat wanting to be petted. Catching his optics again, I sat still waiting for him to tell me to get off or something. After a moment or two, I figured he was waiting for me to lose my temper once more. So, he wanted to play the waiting game, huh…

I saw Barricade and Frenzy walk into the base talking, that is, until they saw us. Keeping my focus on Starscream's typing, I sat quietly. They walked over to us and waited for us to say something.

When we didn't, Barricade said, " Well?"

" Well, what?" Starscream asked still typing.

" Why are you two quiet?" Frenzy wondered.

" Waiting," I said simply.

" For what?" they both asked.

" For him to tell me what he's writing!"

" For her to ask me what I'm writing."

As we said this at the same time, the others looked dumb founded. Rolling my eyes at them, I looked back to his hands. Starscream was continuing, still not saying anything else. Growling again by his response, I crossed my legs to sit Indian style. The two left talking to each other about robot and Decepticon.

" Tell me, damn it!" I demanded with a glare.

" Ask me nicely and maybe I will," Starscream responded sweetly.

" Will you tell me?" I grumbled.

" What was that?" he questioned still typing.

" Please tell me, Starscream," I said, trying not to beg.

" No," he bluntly smiled.

" But why?" I whined.

" Because you're whining," Starscream answered, still working on the unreadable letter thing.

" You sick!" I growled. " Come on, just tell me."

" Wait until I'm done, then maybe I'll tell you," he said.

" Uggghhhh!" I cried, slumping my head down. " I wish I could bite you for revenge."

" Hush," Starscream cooed, trying to quiet me. " Let me work like a good girl would."

He's treating me like a child or a pet. Ugh! Glaring at Starscream again, I watched keeping quite as he typed his whatever he was typing. Huffing, I curled up laying with my legs crossed in the air. This sucked and is stupid, but whatever. As long as he tells me what he is freaking writing.

I couldn't remembered what I was waiting for as I had fallen asleep when I put my head down. Scaring myself awake after a dream about a spider, I rolled off the computer desk with a thump. Cursing, I pushed myself up. Noticing that Starscream was gone, I started to walk around while stretching my arms. That was more comfortable than the cot… weird much.

Finding no one in the base at all, I walked outside. The desert heat was enjoyable after being in such a cool area. Feeling the sun upon my pale skin, I looked up surprised to see some eagles flying in this place. Then ,I wonder how long I had been asleep for? And how the hell didn't I hear anyone leave? God damn my deep sleep habits. Sighing, I returned to the base to find Starscream back at the computer.

Bewildered, I yelled at him, " Where the hell were you?"

He looked surprised by my sudden out burst and answered, " Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

" Don't get off the subject!" I exclaimed, stomping over to the metallic man. " The only place you could have been was in the other room because I looked all over this base and saw no one! You can't fool me like everyone else! What were you doing, Starscream?!"

" Heh-heh-heh…" he chuckled, standing to trying and intimidate me and seceding. " You are very nosy, little human. For your information, my dear, I have erased data from Megatron's computer system that contained most of our conversation."

" B-but… you can't do that," I said with heart racing against my ribs. " You shouldn't mess with other people's computers."

I backed away as he reached for me, him saying, " You are too good for your own safety. Besides… Megatron doesn't need to know what went on between us. I'm sure you don't want to have one of your arms torn off, now do you?"

I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment at more or less being protected by this traitor. Then I shouted, " You're such a traitor! Who's side are you on, you punk?"

" whatever side will make me the victor, girl," Starscream smiled as he got his hand around me.

" Urgh! Let go!" I yelped as I was lifted off of the ground.

" I will if you will keep your mouth shut to everyone… even your sweet, little Electric," he cruelly said, raising me to his eye level.

" No way!" I yelled back, smashing my hand down on his finger. " Owwww!" Feeling pain shoot up my arm, I said in between breaths, " I won't let you get me and him killed by Megatron. So… back off!"

" Such a spirit," Starscream commended, holding me gently within his metallic hand. " …But a spirit that must be broken. How do I do that when you're just afraid of Megatron? Does pain move you?"

I yelped as his hand closed around my body causing great pain to shoot from my lower chest down. Now crying out from pain, I felt my eyes water while my arms held onto the larger hand, trying to push it away. Panting as the grip loosen around me slowly, I slumped my head down from trying to struggle free.

" Do you give in?" the overly cocky Starscream smiled.

" N-no…" I wearily said.

Screaming in pain as I was squeezed again, a light sweat fell from my hairline. My hips and legs started to numb from the pressure, I was sure they would break soon. Huffing as the grip loosen once again, Starscream frowned at my stubbornness.

" Please…," I begged, " I… I can't take such pain."

" Then you give into me?" he questioned, knowing the answer already.

" Ye-yes…" I answered in a half sob. " Bastard!"

" Good girl," he piped, giving me a last squeeze for the ' bastard' comment. " Now, keep your comments to yourself or I will break something next time."

" I'm… I'm not some pet for your amusement!" I yelled with renew strength.

" From what I can tell," Starscream smiled, putting me down next to the computer he sat down at, " you are, little human."

" Shut it, you stupid-," I stopped myself, turning away from him. I didn't need to get my bones broken because of my temper. " Nevermind, Starscream," I whispered, hopping he didn't hear me.

" Nevermind, hmm?" he said thoughtfully. " Well, maybe I do mind."

" Go to hell, you freakin' prick!" I shouted, trying to get up, but failing. My hips and legs wouldn't listen to me. " The way you act is just as bad as him! You'll never be a true leader because you have NO heart!"

" Quiet, girl."

" I will not! Don't be like that bastard, Starscream! You can make your own destiny! Don't become someone you can't be-!"

" Because you already are a failure," the chilling voice of Megatron said as he walked into the base. " And you, girl, talking about your ruler behind his back. I thought I could trust you."

" Lord Megatron, I'm sorry," I said trying to apologize for my tone like a coward. " I didn't mean to over step myself."

" Mistakes are made," Megatron responded in a serious tone. " Don't do it again."

" Yes, sir," I nodded.

" And Starscream," he said, looking at his second in command, " do we need to have one of our 'talks' again?"

" No, my lord," Starscream answered with a hint of fear.

" Good," Megatron smiled. " I shall debrief with the both of you. Now, come with me to my quarters."

" Yes, Lord Megatron," we both said.

Finally, I got up with a wince of pain. Walking a little slower than before, I cursed the cause of my pain under my breath. Megatron watched from the corner of his optic, as if knowing what happened. Starscream looked as if his secret had been told judging by the look upon his face.

We entered into the leader's chamber and Megatron took his throne in front of us. I felt sweat drop down the side o my face as I stood with sides flaming. Megatron gestured for me to sit on the ground and I happily took up the offer.

" I am glad to tell you both that I have found the new location of the All Spark," Megatron said. " The humans have hidden it within a city, surrounded by the Autobots. It is heavily guarded by Earth's military. This, in turn, will make it difficult for us to even get close to it."

" If I may ask, my lord," I said, " was this not an Air Force base at one point?"

" Starscream?" he questioned.

" Yes, it was," Starscream answered. " where are you going with this?"

" Does my military think this base is still active?" I asked.

" Yes," he responded, " we send false messages to fool them."

" Lord Megatron," I continued, " was there an air landing strip where the All Spark is?"

" Yes, there was," Megatron replied, starting to lose his patience. " What is your point, girl?"

" Oh, right," I said, hurrying up with my plan. " The bas4e here is still active and there are photos of the ex-soldiers who were here. What if I can make myself to seem like one of the soldiers, who most likely was part of the Air Force, then Starscream and I can reach the government's hiding place. Maybe I could find the All Spark location in it for you, my lord."

The look upon Starscream's face showed surprise and worry all at the same time. Megatron, though, had an approving look, knowing that this could work if done right. In my case, I could use this to free myself and possibly Electric from our hell. Could I really pull something this big and Dangerous off?

**Holy crap, this is finally done until the last chapter at which I'll put up before June, I hope. Hmm, I think I made Megatron to nice of a person in the story. I mean he is like totally super evil in the movie, almost animal like. Oh well, I maybe mixing the Megatron from the old stuff, but whatever.**

**So to all who read this, I'm doing what I want for the story and who gives a dame if you don't review, except you Edward. You must review like a good girl or I will get you at school. Shit, Senior year is almost over, but I'll still write whenever I can. It's funny because my new story is between Catwoman and Scarecrow. Here's to you all and see you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up once again, my boring readers. Linzi here for another and last chapter of ****The Other Story****. Since only Edward reviewed again, I think I'll rant some more. From what my brother has told me since he has high-speed Internet and I don't, Sam leaves Bumble Bee and his bitch, excuse me, hot bitch as my brother put it. I've asked around and almost everyone of my friends they said they wouldn't leave the hot chick. FUCK THAT! I'm with Sophea. I would leave her and go to college and take Bee. What the hell is wrong with Sam!? God, I can't wait for him to be tortured by the Decepticon. It will be so hot. Starscream rules still, even if I don't own him or the others, except Electric, which is based off of my truck, and Zi, which is based off of me. Yes people, I really am crazy like the chick in this… cause she is me! Well, it ain't called a Fanfiction for nothing! Love and peace to you all and review for once, you punks!!!**

**The Other Story**

After about a day of searching, I found military clothes that fit me. The badge had the name of Caitlyn Ibarra upon it. A blond hair woman around the age of twenty, I think, from what her picture showed. Hopefully, I could pull this off, but hey, what can I do now? I was the actor within a play between life or death. Shit… tomorrow I would be dead or alive.

Sighing, I grabbed a piece of paper from one of the chest and a pencil. I sat down on the floor, a thought of sadness past me. I started to write a letter to my parents and brother. It told of the events that lead me to betray the human race and my true reason for wanting to live. The story of Electric and the Decepticon. I growled shoving the letter into my pack.

I opened the door, feeling the evening air starting to fade to black. Quietly, I walked to the open entrance of the hanger's door. Full moon showed what was hidden away from shadows of the night. My stomach was flipping at the thought of tomorrow. I could die, I don't want to die. Shivering, I worried that Electric was hurt, or worst, captured by my people. He had no clue what was going to happen: especially, what I was going to do with Starscream. Hopefully, he won't do anything stupid when he finds out.

" Girl…" I heard the voice of Megatron question behind me, " …What are you doing?"

" Thinking, worrying," I answered, not facing him. " Why do you ask?"

" I have my reasons," he frowned. " You humans are distrust worthy, even worst than Starscream."

" I agree," I simply replied, feeling a little calmer with someone around. " We humans are disgusting, little war creatures, that will be our destruction along with the Earth." I heard a hint of distaste and hatred in my tone. " I'm sure our deaths will be justified."

" I'm sure it will be too, human," the tyrant chuckled in amusement. " Organic creatures will never surpass our kind." I felt his ice cold claws softly enclose around me, trapping me. Panic filled me as instinct took over and I turned, finding his red optics watching, enjoying the fear he caused. " Fleshing, do your job and I will let you live until your proper end."

" I will," I growled the best I could at the moment, " because I want to live."

" Good," he grinned, unwrapping his metallic hand. " Go to sleep." With that said and done, Megatron left me alone again to be by myself.

" Asshole," I muttered as soon as I thought he was out of ear reach. Going back to my false room, I took a shower, then went to bed. I was soooo dead tomorrow if I failed or if I succeed. It seems this is a doubled-edge sword.

I awoke earlier in the morning, finding the sun was still asleep. Today's breakfast would contain old cereal and water. It was Quiet as I ate, the calm before the storm I suppose you would say. I brushed my teeth, then dawned the uniform of the ex-solider. I hide my hair color in my cap and tied my boots. A double agent, I smiled with a giggle. I know what I was doing was wrong, but still, it was funny to me.

I stepped out into the next room to find Barricade, Frenzy, and Starscream talking to each other in their language. He never told me what he had been writing. I walked over to them and they went silent. I paused, confused why they stopped, then I said, " What? I'm not dead yet."

" Never said you were," Frenzy joked.

" What's with the 'dead human walking' look, then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

" No idea what you mean?" Barricade said, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

" Whatever," I said , then asked, " When are we leaving, Starscream?"

" In about twenty of your Earth mentions," he answered.

" Okay," I nodded. " Hey, uh… does Electric know yet?"

" No," Barricade answered, I saw him tense at my question. Why? " It better if he doesn't know."

" Yeah…" I mumbled, walking away from the three. Dawn would be upon us when we flew to the city. What was it's name? Mission City… whoa, weird much! I stopped just outside of the base's entrance again. The moon was almost gone and everything was till quiet. " This will end badly, I just know it," I muttered, feeling as if I was being watched.

The twenty minutes went by sooner then I thought they would. Starscream waited as I said my good-bye to Frenzy. The little robot seemed hurt that I would go, but why did I get the feeling I wouldn't see him again? Starscream transformed with me in him like the first time we met. I put on the fighter pilot's Hemet and we took off for our mission.

Surprise fell over me as we went to the city I had been in about two to three days ago. No one had notice us yet, I wonder why? As if he knew what I was thinking, Starscream said, " We have put a spider virus into the global commutation network, they won't able to contact each other until it's to late. You'll have to move fast though."

" Got it," I smiled. " Hey, do you know who will have the cube?"

" Some boy about your age, I think," he replied. " We're landing. Get ready to move."

" Roger," I nodded.

The landing was smooth enough as I looked for any guards within the area. " Abandon?" I wondered as I jumped off the side of the cockpit. I landed with a small grunt. " Starscream, will you be here when I leave?"

" No, Barricade will collect you from here," he answered.

" Great, see ya," I said, then ran off with the twilight morning rising from the ground.

" Be careful," I thought I heard from the jet.

I ran until I found a building that must have lead somewhere. Checking myself, I tucked my hair that had fallen up into my cap. Walking the best I could like an army officer, I went into the building. Maybe I was in the wrong building. " You have to take me to my car." " Yeah, let that monster get the most powerful thing on Earth." Nope, right building. I started to follow the voices and to my surprise, a boy, a girl, a weird guy, and military units were yelling at each other.

" Look," the teenage boy yelled, " Bumble Bee knows what to do with the cube. We have to give it to the Autobots!"

Autobots?! So, he was on their side. Lucky bastard. Wait, is that the cube? I spotted the metallic black cube held within the dude's arms. I got closer, but not within the danger zone.

" Take the kid to his damn car," the leader of the soldiers yelled, shoving the wei5rd guy against the wall with a gun in the weirdo's face.

Everyone, except the two teens and I, took out a gun ready to kill. Oh my god! " I'll give to the count of ten-"

" Well, I'll give to five," the soldier replied back, placing the barrel of the gun of the man's heart.

" I'd do as he says Simmons," a older man said, " these men are trained to kill."

" Fine, that's cool with me," Simmons responded," if you want to lay the fate of the world on a kid's Camaro."

They started moving and I followed in the back, acting as if I was part of it. my sight though was on the cube in the boys arms. How in the fuck am I going to steal that thing?

" We'll split up into three teams and get the cube out of here," the lead soldier said as we stopped.

" Secretary, is there anyway to communicate with the Air Force?" a woman with a British accent asked.

" Yes, there should be if we use Morse code," the old guy answered.

" All right," the soldier smiled. " Simmons, you take the Secretary and girl to find something to communicate with. Sam, you got to get the cube out of here, we'll give you cover fire. You," he pointed at me, making my heart skip a beat, "go with the boy."

I nodded, then headed off with Sam and his girlfriend. This would be my chance, I had to try for the cube. We ran out of the building and headed for a yellow car. Shit! That must be the Autobot they were talking about.

" Bumble Bee," Sam piped, " we got to get the cube to Optimus."

Well, it would be now or never I thought seeing Barricade out of the corner of my eye. " Sam!" I exclaimed while crawling my fingers into a fist and brought it to the side of his face, knocking him on his ass in surprise. It caused him to drop the cube and the girl to gasp. " Sorry, man," I frowned as Barricade raced over to us, " but I'm not going to get Electric killed."

" What?!" Sam yelled as I picked up the cube.

" I guess the yellow car knew what was coming because he transformed at the same time Barricade did. They clashed as I took to running far away from the four. I had the cube and all I had to do now was hand it over to the bad guys.

" What do you think you're doing?!" the girl screamed.

" I have no clue anymore," I whispered to myself. My eyes widen as a blast slammed into Barricade. Back up had arrived for the three, this would not end well. I took to running to the back of an alley of the city. What now? I would be toast if I got caught. I heard footsteps racing towards me, must be that boy who had the cube before. Turning to look back, I dropped the All Spark on the ground with my cell phone following it. A spark of energy traveled away from the cube into my cell.

" Shit!" I cursed as I picked up the cube and cell, then took off as I saw Sam running after me. " I wish I had some damn back up too!"

Yelping at a shunned burst of pain ran threw my hand, I dropped my cell. Stopping, both of us watched as the little cell became a little robot. " Holy shit!" we yelled in surprise at the same time when it shot small missiles at Sam. Backing up when it turned to me, I waited for it to attack.

" You have six missed calls from your mother, two from your father, and twenty from your friends," it growled in a female voice. " Start picking me up and answer them at sometime!"

I paled, even whiter than what I was, at the little monster. " OK-okay," I nodded feeling faint. " Wait! Can you transmit to others of your kind?" I asked.

" Of course," it mocked, " I am a cell phone."

" Well you contact Electric?"

" Why should I!?" it snapped.

" Pleaseeee," I pouted as cutely as I could, forgetting Sam was watch.

" Fine," it growled, " but others may pick up the signal."

The ground shook a little, meaning someone big was coming. " Uh… can you hurry on that?" I questioned as a red and blue robot stepped into the alleyway. I yelped when I slipped on a trash can and fell back down. How many of these fucking things were there?

" Sam, are you all right?" the giant asked the kid as Sam finally stood up.

" Ye-yeah… Optimus," he answered.

I am sooo dead now. " Contact has been made and the signal has been traced," my cell phone said, jumping onto my shoulder. " Electric knows where you are, but so does everyone else."

" What do you mean by everyone?" I asked with a small voice while watching the other two with worry.

" Megatron and them," it replied.

" Fucking hell!" I screamed, getting up as I heard jet engines scream over the buildings. " Where's Electric?!"

" Twenty miles out of range of the city," the cell answered.

" Well, we are going to him," I said, getting up ready to run away.

" Wait!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing my arm. " What are you doing?"

" One, get the frick out of here," I answered, " and two, give the All Spark to Megatron."

" Are you crazy?!"

" A little, but I'm on terms of ' do as I say or you and your friend dies'."

" But everyone will die!"

" I could give less of a crap!"

" Human," the robot name Optimus peacefully asked, " why do you help the Decepticons? What drives you to do so?"

" I just… you wouldn't understand," I shameful said, turning away from them.

" Whatever trouble you are in, we can help you," he said.

Sighing, I shoved the cube into Sam's chest letting go of it. " Look," I smiled slightly, " if all goes well, then I'll believe in you guys, but until then, I'm just a Decepticon dog, but I'll give you ten seconds to escape my wrath, Sam."

" What?" he yelped unsure what I meant.

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6," I started to count down.

" Oh… oh!" Sam gasped, then took off running.

" Who is Electric?" Optimus asked, looking down at me.

" He is a very important robot to me," I said. " He abandon the Decepticons long ago." I smiled up at him, " You would be able to tell him apart by his eyes. I have to leave now. Good luck, enemy… this maybe the last time you see me."

" Same to you, child," he said, leaving to follow Sam and protect the cube.

Frowning as I heard screams of terror along with blast, I tossed off the hat, letting my reddish blond hair fall down in a ponytail, then took off the military shirt, reviling a dark blue tank top. Time to find Electric and get out of here before we get caught.

I looked around the corner before taking off with the streets abandon. " Which way is he coming, Cell Spark?" I asked, nicknaming my cell phone.

" Seventeen miles northwest," it answered.

" Uh…," I stopped, pausing, " which way is that?"

" You hear the fighting?"

" Yaaaahhh… please don't say it's that way."

" It is, Miss," it nodded.

" Damn it… By the way, are you a girl or boy?"

" That is a good questioned. I suppose I'm a girl, Miss," Cell Spark said.

" Okay…," I frowned. " So, you ready to try and not get killed?"

" If we must, Miss," she replied and I smiled.

I ran in the direction of the screams as the sun was getting higher in the sky. A missile flew by, hitting a car… cool. People sprinted past me as I moved to the side looking at who was fighting. The military guys against a tank? Someone I never met before and most likely never would. I took my chance and ran to a clearing, but I almost got hit by another missile.

" For fuck's sake!" I panted, hiding behind the side of a building. " Where is he now?"

" In the city," she answered. " Five miles from here.

" Which way?"

" West now."

" Uhh…"

" Cell Spark pointed the way and I started running again. Sam ran past the way I was going. A black and sliver robot and yellow and red robot was backing him up against the explosions.

" Run, Sam," cried the black Autobot as he was hit by a missile.

" scum," a familiar voice rang at the hurt bot.

" Starscream," I whispered, watching as he took down the two on his own, not killing them.

" Miss, we need to move if we are to get to Electric," Cell Spark said matter-of-fact like.

" Right," I mumbled, waiting for my chance to move.

" You have emotions for the jet," she stated, surprising me.

" What? No! why would you think that?" I yelped, feeling my cheeks burn a bright red.

"…"

" Shut up…" I murmured, then ran across the street. " Hoe far is he now?"

" The others will pick up my signal," Cell Spark said, then asked, " Do you still want to know?"

" Yes," I said with hope somewhere deep in my heart.

" Very well, Miss," she nodded. " Location locked. Head left from here, then right in the next four blocks. We should met up with him."

" Roger," I nodded, then ran as fast as I still could.

" Miss," Cell Spark yelled at me, " you are being tracked too!"

" By who?" I questioned, feeling a light sweat of fear from at my hair line. " Megatron?"

" No, me," Starscream said, landing before us. " So, where is the All Spark, girl?"

" Uh…"

" You let the boy keep it, didn't you?" he scolded, taking a step towards me. " That is why they were protecting him."

Gulping, I started to walk backwards to get away from him. " Okay," I said, " so I did, but why does it matter to you?"

" Simple," Starscream grinned. " You saw with your own eyes what the All Spark can do." I looked to the little robot on my shoulder he was pointing at. " Now think of that, but with all of Earth's technology."

I gasp of terror escaped me as my back hit the front of a brick wall. " You crazy son of a bitch," I yelled. " The Autobots would never let even one of you Decepticons do that!"

" It' s possible you are right, but I prefer to look on the brighter side of things," he smiled. " Run for now, my little human, for the next time we met, it maybe on your last breath."

With that said, the master off deceit transformed and flew away. I slid down the side of the bricks with my breath caught in my chest. Holy shit! The fear, sorrow, and hurt finally broke from the dam of bottled up emotion into a high pitch scream form me. " WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE US BE!!!" my voice rang in the area along with the destruction. Another horrific scream left me as I cradled my head against my knees.

Coughing as my throat became hoarse, I felt someone's shadow loom over my small frame. I looked up, finding Electric kneeling above me with a worried look. Smiling, I got up. " I'm okay," I said, voice cracking from the strain. " We…( cough)… better get out of here, yeah?"

" Ye-" he was caught off when a blast sent the building above us falling. Electric pulled me to him, letting the bricks and cement fall against his back. He pushed them off, raising to stand while holding me in his large hands.

" Traitors," a growl came from the source of the explosion. " I should have killed you when I had the option in the beginning."

" Megatron," I said in a whimpered. " please, let us leave."

" No…" the tyrant frowned as he reviled a mace from his hand. " You shall be the example for others below me."

" Megatron, stop!" Optimus exclaimed behind him.

" Keep out of this for once Prime," he growled, turning to his semi-equal. " They deserve death; especially, that human." My eyes widen as I heard this. " She is even more deceiving than that traitor Starscream."

" Miss…" Cell Spark quietly said.

" Zi…" Electric cooed at the same time knowing that was a blow to my ego big time.

I felt rage burn my insides, then I screamed not lying, " Then kill me, Lord Megatron! I am not afraid to die, but you should be! Your rein of terror is about to end at the hands of that boy, you screw up of a leader! I can sense it! So, go ahead and strike me down! Oh and for your fucking information, I am not scared of you anymore!"

Anger, hate rage flared in the optics of the Decepticon leader, but he noticed Optimus back off and started to follow Sam. " Your lucky star is still blessing you, Zi…" Megatron commented, then started after Sam again. Was there some admiration in his voice?

" What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Electric screamed as my knees gave out. " You could have just got yourself killed right then!"

" I agree, Miss," Cell Spark scolded. " How could you do that?!"

A light chuckle escaped me , then got louder as I relaxed into a sitting position on his hand. " I can't believe I'm still alive and sane!" I smiled, feeling a new hope in me. " My fucking god! Finally something good to come from the bad!" I continued to laugh, then Electric joined me in my fit understanding why I was laughing. Even he must have felt the same relief.

We calm down after a little with a still confused Cell Spark. Not hearing anymore explosions, Electric walked us to the focus of the action. Seeing Megatron's dead form of the ground made me want to cry… tears of joy that is. The others were talking in their own group as Electric let me down.

I walked over to the fallen tyrant on the ground. I smirked picking up a medium size piece of what used to be the All Spark. " Told you~" I sang sweetly to the dead monster, " the boy would be your down fall. What a lovely trip this has been."

" We should leave," Electric stated as the Autobots turned to us. I pocked the All Spark fragment carefully.

" Farewell, Lord Megatron," I said, turning to Electric, feeling the All Spark fragment shock me a little. " Let's go home, you two."

" Hey," Sam asked, his hand around the tan skinned girl, " what side were you really on?"

" Oh," I said with a smile to the cute dorkie looking boy as Electric transformed into his little blue truck form, " we weren't on any sides, but our own. As everyone does in life, we were just trying to survive." He opened his door for me. " You know… maybe we'll see each other again and Sam," I said with a cocky grin, " I won't tell anyone I was able to knock you on your ass. Optimus, hope you find more of your people."

" Thank you," he said, then asked, " Electric, will you join us?"

" No thank you," he answered with the radio, " I found my place long ago and I won't be leaving it, ever."

" Good luck, you two," Optimus nodded.

" You mean three, Optimus Prime," Cell Spark called from my shoulder. " Also, don't call this girl, she won't answer."

" I wonder what would happen if I tossed you into a lake," I growled, sitting down.

" Threat taken," she piped, then shut up.

" See ya'll," I smiled, shutting the door. Little Truck started up and we headed away from them with Linkin Park's new song playing. " this was great in its own way, huh?" I asked.

" Yes," he agreed. " We are still alive and may have a silent alliance with the Autobots."

" Now what to do when we next see Starscream?" Cell Spark wondered as we fell out of city limits, heading for the base.

" Who knows," I mouthed," but I know one thing and that is we are going to make a copy of the data of the Decepticons, then destroy and wipe out everything in those computers."

" Why?" Electric questioned. " We could just leave it be."

" Simple, my dear Electric," I answered. " Starscream never told me what he had typed up, I think it was for me, but I can't be sure. Plus, I don't want anyone knowing that they were there… and I want my stuff back."

" All right," he replied, taking over the wheel. "…We might as well stay there tonight with how long it will take.

" I guess," I muttered with a yawn.

After we got to the base, we started to copy, then delete data from every computer that had to do with the Decepticons. I mean, I preferred to keep what they had done a secret from the government. Non-trust worthy government. When it came to Starscream's letter, I asked Electric to tell me what it said.

" Dear little human," Electric started.

" Well, ain't he sweet?" I commented.

He rolled his optics, then restarted,

" Dear little human,

By now, Megatron's conquest most likely has failed if you are reading this. Your bitch of a transformer-"

" That mother fuck-" Electric roared.

" Continue the letter," I hissed.

" Fine, fine," he pouted.

" 'He' is telling you what I have written to you. Pay attention and listen well. There are others out in space, on Cybertron still. Decepticons willing to follow me, if I say it is to avenge that fool Megatron. The All Spark maybe lost, but I am sure I can still defeat the Autobots or at least use what is left of the All Spark for what I can. You weren't All bad for an organic creature. Good-bye, Zi."

" He knew this would happen," I said bewilder. " How?"

Sighing, Electric said, " You may not have known this , but he was one of the smartest of the seekers back on Cybertron. I suppose that's how he had stayed alive for so long. He is cunning."

" Really…," I smiled in approval. " Got to love the seeker."

" that can take on two Autobots," Cell Spark added.

" Who frightens all~," I sang.

" The future ruler~," she started to sing also.

" Our new Lord, Starscream~!" we sang together, then giggled as Electric sneered at us.

" Enough, you two," he growled, down loading the last of the data to the flash drive we found. " I swear if he heard you two right now, he would praise you."

" You're just jealous," I joked. " If we were singing about you , then you would have a swelled ego."

He rolled his optics again, then destroyed all data in the computer. " Here," he said, dropping the flash drive into my hands. " That's the last one."

" Thanks," I piped happily as I put it on the chain with the others. " Man, these things are heavy."

" There is a lot of data on them," Cell Spark said matter-of-fact like.

" Yeah… I know," I muttered, walking toward the human size door." It was just a joke."

" Sure, it was," she mocked.

" Whatever," I said, stopping at the door way. " We leave early tomorrow morning, so rest up."

" Good night to you too," Electric smirked as I shut the door."

**Epilogue**

Over the next couple of days, we traveled back home to find out that people had heard of the fight , but the government played it off as a movie. Thankfully, no one knew about Electric, Cell Spark and me. Smiling, I got to my house and parked in my usual area. Then I noticed my dad's new truck was there. Oh shit1 Maybe I should have answered my phone.

I opened the house door to find my parents talking and my brother watching the television. They stopped talking as I went into the living room. " Hi," I piped, hearing the television announce stuff about the battle. " what's going on?"

" You're safe!" My mother cried, crushing me in a hug. " I thought you got kidnapped or killed."

" M-miss, I'm being crushed!" Cell Spark yelped, scarring everyone.

" Mom, really, I'm fine," I said, pushing to get away. " My guardian saved me."

" Guardian?! That thing?" she asked as Cell Spark climbed to my shoulder.

" Umm… no," I said, walking back out the door. " Him."

" Him?" My brother commented in question while pointing at Little Truck. " No way is that a transformer."

" You be surprised," Dad muttered.

" Electric, we got caught," I joked and he chuckled. " You might as well get up while no one's coming down the streets."

" Why not," he said, transforming in front of us. Kneeling down, he smiled saying, " It's nice to formally met you, I am Electric of Cybertron."

" Giant iceman, huh…" Dad grinned in amusement. " So Dad wasn't crazy like everyone said, but then again, that wasn't you he was talking about, now was it?"

" No," Electric answered, " that was the late Lord Megatron." I giggled when he said the word 'late'. " If you don't mind now," he almost growled, transforming back, " please get your bags out of me."

" Sure," I laughed as he opened his door. " Bro, ya want to help me with them?"

" Whatever," he answered.

" Okay then, I'll see you Tuesday then," Dad said getting in to his truck.

" I've got to call mom," my mother said, rushing back inside the house.

" Ah. Shit!" Electric, Cell Spark and I cursed.

" What's your problem?" my brother asked.

" She's telling Grammie," I commented, " so guess."

" Right," he grinned, " sucks to be you." He went back in with my bags and shut the door.

" Well," Cell Spark smirked, " this is going well, don't you think?"

I groaned, then Electric added, " Now, now, things should be getting back to normal now."

" Things will never be normal again," I sighed, then smiled, " but what can you do, right?"

" Right," they chirped.

**Well, there you go to everyone who reads this. It's sad cause the movie comes out tomorrow and I still have sub-chapters to do after this for the set up of the next fan fiction that will take me forever to write, but I'm happy I got it done. To my two loyal fans who read this thank you for your reviews and support. Next in the story line up, is a chat between Barricade and Zi. It's going to be in his file so look for it or look on my bio. You know, I was listening to Shinedown when I typed this up and every time Starscream showed up, the song **_**The Crow & The Butterfly**_** would play. It was funny and I think it suit his and Zi relationship… so that is their theme song together. Please review and bye-bye for now.**


End file.
